peelfandomcom-20200213-history
29 January 1986
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1986-01-29 ;Comments *Peel mentions seeing the University of California's San Diego radio charts and says it is quite interesting. He then counts the top ten from that chart: 10 - June Brides, 9 - Cocteau Twins, 8 - Janitors, 7 - Peter Hope & Richard H. Kirk, 6 - Hula, 5 - Front 242, 4 - Life, 3 - Stockholm Monsters, 2 - Marc Riley & The Creepers, 1 - We've Got A Fuzzbox And We're Gonna Use It. Peel goes on to admit he hasn't got the latest EP from the number 1 song in the chart. *Peel plays a track from Icelandic band Kukl, featuring singer Bjork. *Peel mentions meeting LL Cool J in the morning, but failed to get an autograph from him for his son William. *Peel mentions Steve Barker's show on Radio Lancaster will have Chumbawamba on the programme. Sessions *Age Of Chance #1. Recorded: 1985-10-06. Broadcast: 29 October 1985 *June Brides #2. Recorded: 1985-10-22. Broadcast: 05 November 1985 Tracklisting *Age Of Chance: I Don't Know And I Don't Care (session) *Mighty Ballistics Hi-Power: No Justice For The Poor (LP - Here Come The Blues) Criminal Damage *D & V: Epsilon Estate (LP - D & V (Inspiration Gave Them The Motivation To Move On Out Of Their Isolation)) Crass *Stetsasonic: Just Say Stet (12") Tommy Boy *June Brides: We Belong (session) *Shop Assistants: Safety Net (7") 53rd & 3rd *Makhubela & Nkhohlwani Girls: unknown (LP - Vabombisa Kutshelela) Motella *Go-Betweens: Spring Rain (7") Beggars Banquet *Age Of Chance: The Going Going Gone Man (session) :(Ranking Miss P trailer) *King Everald: Automatic (7") Waterhouse *Stanton Miranda: Wheels Over Indian Trails (7") Factory Benelux *Two Live Crew: What I Like (Vocal) (12") Fresh Beat *Kukl: Gibraltar (Copy Thy Neighbour) (LP - Holidays In Europe (The Naughty Nought)) Crass *June Brides: One Day (session) *Flesh & Fell: Hunger (12") Scarface *Gregory Isaacs: The Phillistines (7") GG's *Dentists: The Best Of Everything (12" - You And Your Bloody Oranges) Spruck *Age Of Chance: The Morning After The Sixties (session) *12:41: Success Is The Word (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop Electro 11) Street Sounds *Jesus & Mary Chain: Some Candy Talking (v/a 7" - NME's Big Four) New Musical Express *Leroy Sibbles: South Africa (LP - Selections) Leggo Sounds *Another 30 Years: Speedy (v/a 7" - Last Tango E.P.) Trumpet *June Brides: Waiting For A Change (session) *Kindergarten: World Turned Upside Down (12") Diamond Record Corporation *Billy Love: Drop Top (9xLP - Sun Records - The Blues Years 1950-1956) Sun *It's Immaterial: The Better Idea (Push The Boat Out) (12" - Fish Waltz) Situation Two *Age Of Chance: Mob! Hut! (session) *Revolting Cocks: Attack Ships... (12" - No Devotion) Wax Trax! *Umahlathini Nabo: Bumnandi (LP - Ulungile) Motella *June Brides: This Town (session) *A Certain Ratio: Wild Party (12") Factory File ;Name *020A-B0719XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 ;Length *1:59:54 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library (The British Library have mislabelled the broadcast date as 30th January 1986) ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B719/1) Category:1986 Category:British Library Category:Peel shows